


Trick Or Treat

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the early seasons, when Neal's past was still largely unknown. Wee!Neal plans the perfect Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

Neal was thrilled that for once his parent’s absence was going to work for him. He had the perfect plan, first time through the neighborhood he was dressed as a convict with prison stripes. The next time through, he came through dressed as a sheriff.

It was perfect anyone that recognized him from trick or treating the first time around, he would just smile and say he was trying to catch an escaped fugitive.

That was the year he learned the only rule he ever needed . You could get away with anything if you had ready scapegoat, imaginary or not.


End file.
